No you can't!
by DestructiveMind
Summary: Jaden and Syrus are saying that Chazz can’t get Alexis to go out with him on a date! But Chazz still has a plan up his sleeve. Will it work? Chazz/Alexis. R & R! ONE SHOT!


**No you can't!**

Jaden and Syrus are saying that Chazz can't get Alexis to go out with him on a date! But Chazz still has a plan up his sleeve. Will it work? Chazz/Alexis. R & R!

Chazz was walking in the forest thinking about how he can get Alexis to go out with him. Nothing he does seems to impress her. Chazz sighed. He remembered what happened this morning.

_---- Flash Back ----_

"_Hey Alexis!" Chazz walked up to Alexis and smiled at her._

"_Chazz if this is another one of your plans to make go out with you then beat it!" She walked right past him._

"_Alexis… but…" Chazz turned around in defeat._

"_Chazz?" a voice said. Chazz looked up to see a Slifer Red and a Ra Yellow coming his way._

"_What?" he snapped angrily._

"_No matter what you do Chazz, Alexis won't fall in love with you!" Jaden said._

"_Why should I listen to you slacker?"_

"_Because all you're plans failed and Alexis has a crush on Aster!" Syrus said._

"_But that doesn't mean she doesn't love me… I'm sure deep inside she has feelings for me…" Chazz blushed._

"_Do you think ya can make her love you?" Jaden asked._

"_I can and I will!"_

"_No you can't!" Syrus said._

"_Uhhh… Syrus… I think you're going too far with this…" Jaden said. Syrus turned to him and twitched._

"_Too far? Too…far? TOO FAR? STEALING ZANE'S CARDS AND PUTTING THEM IN ALEXIS' UNDERWEAR DRAWER TO MAKE HER HATE HIM IS GOING TOO FAR! LOCKING ALEXIS WITH CHAZZ IN THE SAME ROOM IS GOING TO FAR! MAKING CHAZZ WEAR A-" Syrus was cut off by Jaden._

"_OK… sorry."_

"_Anyway slackers! I'll prove that Alexis will go out with me!" Chazz smirked._

"_No you can't!" Syrus and Jaden both said._

"_Gee thanks! What a great confidence boost!" Chazz turned around and started walking then turned around._

"_Ummm… any of you guys know where Alexis might be?" _

_---- End of Flash Back ----_

So there he is now. Trying to think of something reasonable to say to her.

"Ummm… what about… will you go out with me? Nah too obvious." He muttered in thought. He was just walking and definitely didn't know where he was going.

"I love you… Nope too original."

"You're the love of my life… too geeky."

"You're such a hot babe… tried that… the only think I got was a slap."

He was still thinking until he reached the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorms.

He saw three girls chatting.

"I don't believe you're gonna ask Aster Phoenix out!" Jasmine squeaked.

"He's such a hottie!" Mindy said dreamily.

"Yup guys! And if Chazz ruins this… you don't wanna know what's gonna happen to him!" Alexis smirked.

"You are so lucky Alexis!" Jasmine said.

"I know! Aster Phoenix is mine…"

"Not that…" Jasmine looked at her.

At that same time Chazz decided to go back to his dorm and think of a plan so he left.

Back with Jasmine, Mindy and Alexis.

"What then?" Alexis asked confused.

"Chazz is chasing you and if you haven't noticed he's one of the hottest and cutest boys around!" Jasmine said.

"Yeah… he is kinda cute…" Alexis blushed.

---- Chazz's Dorm Room ----

Chazz was pacing around the room still thinking until he got the idea!

"YES!" he screamed. While he was pacing around the room Ojama Yellow asked him a question and since Chazz said "YES!" Ojama Yellow thought that this was a "YES!" for his question.

"Guys! He said yes!" Ojama Yellow shouted and now everyone in Chazz's deck came out and started dancing and listening to loud stereo music.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Chazz stared wide-eyed.

"I just asked you if we can have a party and you said "YES!" boss!" Ojama yellow continued dancing.

"WHAT?" Chazz covered his ears from the loud stereo noise.

"It's Hannah Montana time!" Ojama Green said and Ojama Black turned to another song where Hannah Montana's voice came out of the big music box.

"Everybody makes mistakes (Ah-Ha), everybody has those days, everybody knows what, what I'm talking 'bout everybody gets that way… " Ojama Yellow started singing.

"Oh no…" Chazz sighed sitting back on his bed.

---- Next Day ----

This was Alexis's big day. She was gonna ask Aster Phoenix out.

'_OK… Alexis Rhodes… just calm down… it's just Aster Phoenix… just Aster Phoenix… just Aster… just Aster…' _Alexis tried to calm herself down.

On the other side of the hallway Chazz was making his way to the seen of action.

Alexis walked to Aster and smiled.

"Hi Aster!" Alexis blushed.

"Hey Lex." He replied smiling.

"I wanna tell you something…" she looked down trying to hide her blush. At that same time Chazz interrupted them.

"Alexis I need to talk to you…yes ok bye Aster!" Chazz grabbed Alexis without even waiting for a reply!

He went in to a corner with her. She let go of his hand quickly.

"CHAZZ!" she snapped.

"Listen Alexis I need to talk to you…" he started.

Alexis looked next to her and saw Aster staring at her. She got lost into his blue shining eyes. She stared at him dreamily not even listening to a word Chazz was saying.

"Alexis… do you like me… as a friend?" he blushed.

"Yeah…" she was still staring at Aster. 

"Really?" he smiled cheerfully at her.

"Definitely…"

"So… Alexis… who is the person you hate in this school?" he just wanted to make sure she wasn't lying. Right now with Aster a girl came up to Aster and kissed him on the lips.

"Ready for our date?" the girl said.

"Sure!" he walked away hand in hand with the girl.

Alexis's face was so red in anger.

"NATALIE!" Alexis shouted furiously.

'_Yes! She doesn't hate me!' _Chazz thought.

Alexis turned to Chazz for the first time for that day.

"Ummm… Alexis?" Chazz blushed.

Alexis was no hopeless. She looked at Chazz and finally noticed how peaceful and how cute he looked like that.

'_Maybe… I do love him!' _Alexis blushed.

She leaned in before Chazz could say another word and kissed him on the lips. The kiss turned from a gentle kiss to a passionate kiss. Chazz kissed Alexis back without waiting. 

Alexis was now sure not "maybe" but in love with Chazz Princeton. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms are now on her waist.

Chazz licked Alexis's lips and let Chazz's tongue in to play with hers. They deepened the kiss and after about 3 minutes they parted.

"I love you Chazz!" she kissed him on the cheek and he blushed.

"I love even more Alexis!" he kissed her again on the lips.

"Guess he can do it!" Syrus said and Jaden nodded then they both walked away.

Right now Aster came back and saw the two he then turned to Natalie.

"Thanks Nat for the help." He smiled at her.

"No prob!" she said as she walked away.

"You can't hide from destiny!" Aster said his usual line before walking off leaving the happy couple alone.

**The End!**

So… thanks 4 reading and I would very much like reviews! Did you figure it out yet? If you have thumbs up and if you haven't… it was Aster who told Natalie to that to him so Alexis and Chazz can get together! GOOD JOB ASTER! See… get it… destiny! Why am I even blabbing about this? Anyway R & R!

P.S My sequel to the story of Love and War, Don't Mix is still in progress, I wont post it until it's all done unless you guys want me to post the bit that I've already done.


End file.
